Sakasama no Chou
by MidnightWhisper15
Summary: Gaara chooses Sakura to be his wife. What will happen when she finds out? Will Gaara survive Sakura real nature or will the bond? Poor Temari and Kankuro surrounded by demons...Read to find out what will happen with the forceful marriage. Sakura PoV. CURRENTLY EDITING!
1. Marry Who?

**Hi! It's me again**

**This is my second story please enjoy**

**Oh and remember to R&R**

**Oh before I forget I don't own Naruto nor anything related to it.**

Sakasama no Chou

Prologue: Marry who?

It was a peaceful morning for Haruno Sakura, she woke up to the song of the birds, did a round of stretches, after she proceed on taking a wonderful shower and prepare a healthy, delicious breakfast. That of course ended when an ANBU appear in front of her, interrupting her meal.

"Good Morning, Sakura" said the Dog mask ANBU

"Good Morning, Kakashi" Sakura said placing the fork on the plate "May I ask why are you here early in the morning"

"Tsudane-sama is calling for you, she said it is important" Kakashi said leaving the room in order to avoid further questioning

She sat there staring at the now empty space, she stood up and changed her civilian clothing into ninja's uniform. Her top was color red with a the Haruno symbol color black, she also wear dark blue baggy pants with chains plus the kunai's pouch. Closing the door behind her, the kunoichi jump to the nearest roof.

Sakura kept jumping from roof to roof until she landed in front of the Hokage tower. Knocking on the door and waited for an answer, when she did she entered.

"Oh, Sakura what took you so long" Tsunade said with a grin, Sakura smile and bowed.

"Good morning" Sakura said "Sorry I took so long is that I got stuck on my pj's"

"Sakura you spend a lot of time with Kakashi, his habits of arriving late has rugged on you" Tsunade commented "Anyway, the council of Suna and Konoha has come with a way to make the alliance between our villages stronger"

"Really, can I ask what such way is?" the medic-nin asked fearing her shishou answer. _'That smirk is not a good sign' **'Next time keep quite' **_

Tsunade smirk at this question "Well as you can see the Kazegake is present so…"

"WHAT! Gaara is here, in Konoha?" Sakura asked **(she actually scream it so loud that is was heard even in sound village XD)** looking at Tsunade as if she grew another head.

"Yes he is in Konoha and he was supposed to be here but he is, how do I say this, a little bit late, so let me tell you straight to the point of what is such decision…you will marry the Kazegake" Tsunade said with a serious face.

Sakura stood there _'Do I have to marry Gaara?' __**'Yep that's what she said' **__'Why me? Why not Ino or Ten Ten? **'Ino is off limits...she can break the alliance without her noticing and TenTen is to marry Neji' **'Temari and Shikamaru can definently represent the villages...' **'Stop pouting' **_

"Um… can I ask, why me?" Sakura asked to her mentor sort off sarcastically

"I told them that you could be the perfect candidate" Tsunade said staring at Sakura which to be honest looked like if she was about to faint. _'Perphaps candidate was the wrong word'_

Suddenly a knock was heard, Tsunade said a soft 'come in' the door opened reveling the person they were talking about. _'Speaking of the devil' _

"Kazekage-sama, it's seems that you've arrived just in time" the blond Hokage greeted looking at Sakura. _'Poor her, sorry Sakura but is for the best; besides, I know what I'm doing'_

Gaara looked at Sakura then back at Tsunade. "You already told her?" Gaara asked actually said. His baritone voice echoed around the office.

"Oh yes I did" Tsunade said "Sakura sit down before you faint"

Gaara stood in front of Sakura looking at her "I think she already fainted"

Tsunade stood up and looked at her pupil then she poked her and well she fell backwards of course. "Oh, well um… I'll just send her home when she wakes up oh wait I completely forgot you will be staying at her place today and will be leaving tomorrow to Suna, so I guess that I'll could call someone to guide to her place" Tsunade said.

Gaara stare at the fainted Sakura, picked her up and teletransport them to her house.

Sakura began to wake up _'Where am I?' _

The pink haired kunoichi suddenly sat up recalling where she was until she realizes that she is on her room.

"WHAT! Oh yeah I'm marrying Gaara, I wonder when we leave to the Suna, and how much is missing for the wedding and WHY AM I WORRYING!" Sakura screamed or talk or whatever she was doing walking from left to right.

"We're leaving tomorrow and one year is missing for the wedding and you are worrying because you are going to be the bride" Kazekage said sitting on the bed looking at her with a smirk when she sat down on the floor looking at him with surprise on her eyes.

"Um…did you have any opinion about the person they chose as your bride?" Sakura asked, Gaara blink twice.

"Yes I did, I didn't mind at all" Gaara answered enjoying his future wife reaction.

"Oh, well um…husband-to-be" Sakura said turning five shades of pink "THIS IS EMBARRISING, don't look at me"

He stoop and walked towards her standing in front of her and carried her to the bed, laying her down. Sakura looked at him with a questioning face; he just ignored her and left the room. Her chakra senses could tell that he had not really left the house.

She just layed on the bed thinking _'He acts different since the last time I saw him' __**'Yeah your right but he also has gotten hot' **__'OI!Stop please I don't want to think of anything more than the fact that I'm marrying him…' __**'OMG I forgot that we were going to marrying him' **__'…' __**'…'**__ 'Good night' __**'Good night'**_

Sakura sigh and close her eyes falling asleep inmeaditely, unknown to her that her beloved husband-to-be was on the roof thinking of the same things as her.

Gaara PoV

_'I felt something different in her aura, as if she has double souls' **'Maybe she does, I mean...remember back at the chunnin exams?' ** _My eyes widen when I realized what Shukaku _'Just like Ino girl had said back then' _

I stared at the moon hearing Sakura's steady breathing. _'I wasn't expecting to be back in this village searching for my bride'_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**I hope you like it**

**Plz Review!**


	2. Hello, I'm the true Sakura

**Hi! It's me again**

**This is my second story please enjoy**

**Oh and remember to R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

Chapter 1

Hello, I'm the true Sakura

Sakura PoV

Sun rays made their present in my room as I slowly woke up. The alarm besides my bed went off. I sigh and look at the hour _'5:30 already? Just as I wanted to wake up before the alarm went off' _I walked over the closet taking out the clothes I was going to wear for the trip nearly forgetting that today I was traveling to Suna. I frown at the memory of yesteday events _'I need to kill someone or torture someone or beat up someone' **'Then kill someone, torture someone and beat up someone'**_ I jumped a little at the sound of the voice in my head, _'Long time I didn't heard you' **'You heard me yesterday fool'** _the inner voice just chuckle.

I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom, took off my sleeping clothes and went inside the shower after 15 min I dried up and put on my clothes which consisted in a black top with a red skull in the corner and a phrase in silver 'Prepare to die' I also wore a mini skirt color gray with chains and of course my kunai's pouch. I combed her hair and tied it in a high ponytail. I left the bathroom and went down stair and enter the kitchen, noticing that Gaara was cooking, that made me smile, he looked at me.

"Good Morning, sleepy head" He said with smirk, I started at him for a while then growled. I could make a wolf proud.

"Sit down, breakfast will be ready in no time" He said again resuming his 'job'. I sat down glaring at the table. _'I'M HUNGRY!' **'Hey calm down remember that Gaara is making breakfast' **'You know I don't mean that kind of food' **'Hehehe -.-! Sorry I was trying to lighten the mood in here, but the least you can do is hang on until we find some till then eat normal human food' **'FINE! But I'm too hungry ohhhh waffles! Yummy!' **'I'm trapped inside a wierdo' **'_

Gaara PoV

When Sakura entered the kitchen I noticed her anger, but when I looked at her I saw her smiling. I really don't want her to be upset.

I told to sit, that was food was ready. When I served the food and place the plates with waffles in front of her, she was glaring at the table _'I wonder what's wrong with her' _but then I notice that she was already digging on the food.

Normal PoV

Gaara sat down and started eating. Sakura finished her breakfast and place the plate on the sink. She was about to leave the room when Gaara spoke.

"Why are you so quite?" he asked, he saw Sakura flinch.

"None of your business, I'm going to pack the things I'll be carrying" Sakura said leaving the kitchen fuming.

Gaara stood in the kitchen frozen at her attitude _'What's wrong with her?' **'How am I supposed to know that?' **'Shukaku you're helpless for the first time' **'I…shut up' **'Tch'_

In Sakura's Room

Sakura PoV

**_'Kill them, torture him, he doesn't have the right to ask not tell us anything' _**_'Stop, stop please I can't control this urge, stop' **'That's right bring me some blood I need blood' **'From who?' **'Ohh how about Gaara' **'No no no' **'Yes' **'NOO, no, no'_

"Noo!" I yelled holding my head with my hands (Like Gaara on the chunnin exams). I kept on applying pressure to my skull hoping the pain will top the voice in my head. I truly hate this being, she was place upon me before I left my mother's womb. I am not like Naruto and his Jyinkurichi **(sp?) **I share everything with her. We are one since birth, not to different entities but just one, people tend to sense two different chakra's when in reality is the excess leaking out.

My sight was getting blurry, I heard footsteps outside my bedroom. _'What is going on? I'm so thirsty' **'You want blood that's what happening' **_

"Sakura, Sakura" I heard someone calling me but I couldn't recognize who it was.

"Leave" I said, but that person won't leave. "I told you to leave" my voice sounded sharper, eager for a victim's blood to pour down my throat.

The person didn't want to leave me alone insisted on grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, Can't he see that I am struggling?

"Sakura, Sakura, get a hold of yourself is me Gaara" he said loudly making me flinch from the sharp pain in my ears.

_'Gaara? Who is that person?' **'Um…my first prey'**_ _'No, I mean who is that person have I met him before?' **'Yes you have he is going to be your husband in one year' **'Why are you panicking' **'You're really hungry, if only Kakashi hadn't forbidden you' **'I don't think is time for complains, you can always file them before we leave'_

"Go get Tsunade, she knows what's wrong with me" I said to Gaara barely audible, how he heard me I have no clue.

"But" he began to say but I push him away hopefully towards the door.

"GOO" I ordered him.

Gaara PoV

As soon as I told Tsunade what I was happening on Sakura's room and saw the amount of ANBU'S gathering around her which was on the same position I left her.

I saw Tsunade make a few hand signs and place her right hand on top of Sakura's head. Sakura went limp at her touch, for a moment I thought she had killed her, but then I notice she was breathing normally like if she was sleeping.

Tsunade looked at me with a very and when I mean very is VERY serious look then she ordered all the ANBU'S to leave. When they left I placed Sakura on the bed and sat beside her, Tsunade sat on the chair beside Sakura's desk.

"Tsunade what happened to her?" I asked her

"Gaara, Sakura is like you the only difference is that she is not a carrier she is a demons herself" Tsunade began explaining "She's a vampire neko, as you know on the chunnins exams you assisted when genin in the battle of Ino Vs Sakura, Ino used mind jutsu, Sakura was able to undo the jutsu thanks to her 'Inner her' which is the normal of Sakura, do you understand until now?"

I was trapped on my own thoughts _'So who is the Sakura that I've known for all this years' **'Maybe she has double personalities' **'Maybe'_

"Then who is the Sakura that I've known for all of this year's?" I asked Tsunade looking at the 'innocent' Sakura.

"Is the same person, the Sakura that you've known is the innocent side of her, in conclusion she has double personalities" Tsunade finish explaining or that what I thought "Gaara if Sakura happens to act this way again give her some blood pills"

Tsunade handed me the blood pills, I looked at them. I arched an invisible eyebrow, this blood pills looked like any other common pill just a little bit smaller. "They are made of blood in case you ask"

"What if it doesn't works?" I asked looking at her "What am I suppose to do?"

"Then don't let her drink blood at all, or you could get her a prey that is alive" she said leaving the room "Good Luck, Gaara"

I left the room and went into the kitchen opening the cabinets that had a sign saying 'Don't open' finding lots of blood pills I packed them all and went upstairs to the bathroom and pack her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Later that day after I packed everything that Sakura might need, luckily avoiding her undergarments since she had already packed them. I placed the sleepy Sakura on my back; my sand guard was on my waist (a miniature version of the original one). I waited for Temari to arrive at the gates with Sakura's belongings and head out.

_'This will be a long night' **'Hey kid did you noticed that she isn't heavy at all?' **'Yea, I noticed. Is that a normal thing?'_

**TBC...**

**I hope you like it**

**Plz Review!**


	3. Fangs?

**Hi! It's me again**

**Sorry i took so long to upload please enjoy**

**Oh and remember to R&R**

**Oh before I forget I don't own Naruto nor anything related to it.**

Chapter 2

**OMG FANGS!**

After traveling the entire night, the traveling shinobi's decided to teletransport themselves to avoid battles with Sakura on her current state.

When they arrived at their mansion, Temari went to her room after leaving Sakura's stuff on her own room, of course, and fell into the bed allowing sleep to finally take over her, which ended two hours later. Gaara went into Sakura's room and placed her on the bed taking off her shoes. He decided to leave her clothes on since he didn't wanted to be a victim of her inhuman strength. Quietly he sat down at her window looking at his slumbering village.

_'She seemed so happy in her village, I wonder if she'll like it here as well' _he thought looking at the shinning moon.

Sakura was waking up when Gaara was lost in his thought; she looked around the bedroom she was in and found him sitting on the window sill looking at his village below.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked getting the attention of the red haired boy.

"Nothing so important" he answered sitting on the bed beside her. Sakura looked at her bag pack before looking at Gaara, who surprised her with a blood pill case.

"You want one don't you?" he asked opening the box. Sakura stopped him with her hand.

"Don't opening it, give it to me, please" she said placing her right hand in front of Gaara, she saw the box been place on her hand.

She opened it and took out a pill and swallows it. Gaara's eyes showed surprise when she swallow the pill and saw her fangs growing.

_'Crap I'm definitely gonna die' **'Kid calm down she's just like us' **'No she isn't a raccoon I mean come on her fangs are SO FREAKING LONG!' **'Yeah I know that and that our tail is getting shorter' **'No really talking serious' **'Kid I can see what you can see, now stop panicking' **'What panicking me?' **'Noo…Sakura, YES YOU IDIOT'** 'Well I'm worried about my life' **'Right pay attention to her actions then' **_Gaara thought with Shukaku.

While the two of them where 'talking' Sakura took the liberty to leave her future husband on his thought while she, of course, left the room and started exploring the place she'll be staying for the rest of her life. She passed Temari's room, whose door was open, revealing a very pissed off Temari having a hard time combing her hair. Such scene made Sakura laugh.

Later on she passed Kankuro's room, and well she found out that was his room because one puppet of his came out the room from thin air when she was standing in front of it, scaring the crap out of her. Ignoring such incident she decided to continue her journey, when she started feeling hungry so she searches the kitchen.

Back to Gaara

After he noticed that Sakura wasn't on her room he sort of panicked since her fangs where not human, but without him knowing Kankuro and Temari had already been a witness of her fangs and also unknown to her (XD). After searching for her around the house Gaara got hungry so he decided to get some snack. As soon as he entered the kitchen he sees Sakura eating a simple sandwich looking at him with innocent eyes.

Back to Normal

"Sakura" Gaara said biting his sandwich looking the cherry haired girl in front of him. He payed close attention to her mouth expecting to see the fangs.

"Gaara" she answered taking another bite from her third sandwich.

"Did your fangs went back to um…human size?" he asked looking at the door when Temari came in.

"Fangs! Where!?" Temari screamed or said or whatever, running around the kitchen like a maniac. Both Sakura and Gaara sweat drop. _#she calls herself a kunoichi?' _

Temari bumped into Kankuro on her way out causing him to fall backwards with a very heavy sister, who of course just stood up and continued her way.

"Dude, what happen to her?" Kankuro asked Gaara when he stood up.

"Fangs, that what happen" Gaara answered which was true somehow.

"Fangs that's all? She's still scared of fangs" the puppet master commented before leaving the kitchen. The Kazekage and Tsunade's apprentice were left alone in the kitchen again.

"Gaara, I'm thirsty" Sakura said simply looking at her half eated sandwich and back at Gaara who was staring at her with wide eye. "Not that type of thirst I want something to drink, you idiot"

Gaara let out a huge breath which he didn't even knew he was holding, and got Sakura something to drink. He decided to go the safe route and gave her water.

Later that day

"Gaara, did you knew that Sakura has inhuman fangs" Temari said sitting on the sofa beside Gaara who was on that moment looking into Sakura's mouth.

"Yes I did, why do you think I'm doing this" he commented inserting to fingers into his fiance mouth open it wider in order to take a better look.

On the night

"Gaara can I sleep on the roof" Sakura asked Gaara hugging at her panda (teddy panda)

"No you can't, you'll get sick" Gaara said looking at her with a blank expression, he saw her pout and he immediately regret his answer. _#Do not go soft'_

"Whatever I'm still sleeping on the roof, since I of course know when to come down, now do you want to join me?" with that Sakura left the room and headed to the rooftop.

**TBC...**

**Sorry if it's too short**

**I hope you like it**

**Plz Review!**


End file.
